


Kissing Toll

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Mazikeen visits Ella at work, but must pay a hefty price to enter the lab.





	Kissing Toll

Mazikeen walked the station with her head held high. Dressed in a lightweight leather jacket, maroon tank, and tight jeans, she knew that she was catching the lustful eyes of those around her, but she couldn’t give a damn. Flipping her curled hair over her shoulder, Mazikeen walked into the analysis lab and smirked at the sight of her girlfriend dancing around the room with headphones in her ears.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Mazikeen leaned against the doorway and waited for Ella to notice. After overcoming her strange peppiness and finally learning her name, Mazikeen had found herself to drawn to the young woman. She was beautiful, intelligent, and had the same kind of hopeful innocence that she saw in Trixie. Somehow, she had been able to cling onto it into adulthood, even given her darker past. It was…unique, and Mazikeen had always found uniqueness sexy.

“Holy! -,” Ella yelled as she spun around and saw Mazikeen standing in the doorway. “Maze,” She said with a smile as she rushed over and threw her arms around the other woman’s shoulders. “You scared me.”

“I do that with a lot of people,” Mazikeen said. Wrapping her arm around Ella’s waist, Mazikeen pulled the other woman closer to her and whispered. “But you never seem to be affected.”

“Oh please,” Ella laughed. “I know your secret, Maze. Your tough exterior is just a front for your soft, gooey centre.” She said with a wide smile.

Mazikeen rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop a small smile from spreading across her lips. Letting Ella go, she made her way into the room, but stopped when Ella held her hand up suddenly and let out a bizarre noise that was meant to imitate a buzzer.

“Sorry,” Ella said, holding back a laugh at the confused look on Mazikeen’s face. “But you have to pay the kissing toll.”

“Kissing toll?”

“Yep,” Ella said happily. “New rule that’s been put in. Anyone entering the lab must give me a big smooch.”

Mazikeen laughed. Placing her hands on Ella’s hip, she slowly leaned forward while tilting her head to the side. She paused for a moment, catching Ella’s big brown eyes, before finally pressing her lips against the other woman’s. Ella tasted like spearmint and bubblegum flavoured lip balm, and as she softly rested her hands against the top of Mazikeen’s arms, she let out a soft and content sigh.

Mazikeen pulled away. “All good?”

Ella stepped to the side and gestured into the lab. “Paid in full.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lucifer story ^_^ I'm excited, but nervous. Hopefully someone enjoys this, haha!
> 
> I'd love to hear what people think, so if you have the time would you leave me a comment below telling me your thoughts or if you found a typo?
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
